Outside References
Outside references are deliberately inserted references to The Walking Dead from TV shows, movies, and other outside sources. Advertising TV Series The Office *In the episode The Inner Circle, suggests Dwight to give Deangelo a zombie-survival kit, in case he wakes up from his coma in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, referring to Rick Grimes. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1848618/ Ugly Americans *There is an episode called The Stalking Dead, which is about zombies. http://www.comedycentral.com/episodes/kjmqij/ugly-americans-the-stalking-dead-season-2-ep-204 Saturday Night Live *On March 2nd, 2013, a Walking Dead skit aired, featuring Daryl Dixon, Rick, Carl Grimes, and Maggie Greene. http://www.nbc.com/saturday-night-live/video/the-walking-dead/n33502/ *On November 12th, 2016, on the episode hosted by Dave Chappelle, a skit aired during his opening monologue that parodied the closing moments of "Last Day on Earth". Chappelle portrayed Negan and several of his characters from Chappelle's Show were featured in the line-up in place of the survivors such as Tyrone Biggums, Chuck Taylor, Clayton Bigsby and Lil Jon. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EG0wQRsXLi4 Glee *In the episode Swan Song, Brittany appears to Sam and says she has something important to ask him in which he responds that The Walking Dead isn't based on a true story, much to her surprise. Entourage *In the episode Out With A Bang, Ari intends to destroy a waitor's audition for sleeping with his wife. He tells his assistant, Lloyd to ruin his chances of auditioning for multiple shows, listing The Walking Dead even if he only appears as a 'pus-faced zombie'. The Big Bang Theory *In the Season 6 episode, The Spoiler Alert Segmentation, Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter head to their apartment to catch up on The Walking Dead. Sheldon asks Leonard if he has seen the episode where Lori dies, accidentally spoiling it for Leonard. Leonard replies "No", and Sheldon counters with "Or maybe she doesn't, let's find out." *In the Season 10 episode, The Escape Hatch Identification, Stuart rushes into Howard and Bernadette's room holding a replica of Lucille when he hears them screaming in the middle of the night after they are awoken by Raj. Conan *On the April 2, 2013 taping of Conan in Atlanta, Georgia, a skit aired with Michael Rooker and Melissa McBride (portraying their characters of Merle Dixon and Carol Peletier respectively) invading the set of Conan, warning Conan O'Brien and the audience about walkers outside and asking if they can stay at the set for a while. However, they trouble Conan by shooting various members of the set including Andy Richter, a cameraman and Conan's basketball stunt double. They eventually leave when Conan says they are trying to do a "show", with Merle grabbing a female audience member by the hand and running out with her alongside Carol. *The February 6, 2014 episode of Conan featured a cold open based on The Walking Dead with Conan made up as a walker. Conan strolls through the woods and comes across a shack, where Andy Richter is inside listening to music wearing headphones. Andy is oblivious to Conan busting down the shack door and approaching behind him. Andy screams upon seeing Conan and remarks that he isn't used to seeing Conan without his make-up and tells them that they have to get ready for the show, telling Conan to help himself to lunch before leaving. Conan opens the lunch plate, revealing it to be a human foot as he begins eating it. The Flash *In the Season 1 episode, Out of Time, Caitlin Snow tells Cisco Ramon that she will watch every episode of The Walking Dead with him in order to make him feel better when he becomes stressed over his suspicions of Dr. Harrison Wells. *In the Season 2 episode, The Runaway Dinosaur, the plot centers around Tony Woodward/Girder coming back to life as a zombie due to the miniaturized particle accelerator reactivating a part of his brain and Cisco makes a reference to The Walking Dead in this episode. Z Nation *In Season 1 episode, Puppies and Kittens, Hammond mentions to Garnett and Warren that an "ex-cop and some others taking shelter in a prison" told him about a camp set up by the National Guard, referencing Rick Grimes and his group taking shelter at West Georgia Correctional Facility. Later in the same episode, the ending scene of the episode shows Garnett and his group driving towards a city, mirroring the same shot of Rick heading towards Atlanta on a horse. *In the Season 2 episode, The Collector, Dean mentions to Murphy that "some dirty guy with a crossbow" attempted to save the zombified A Song of Fire and Ice author George R.R. Martin at Comic-Con, a satirical reference to Daryl Dixon. Supernatural *In the episode Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell, Dean Winchester comes back from a hunt carrying a baseball bat coated in barb wire and remarks that "dad would love this thing." This is a reference to Jeffrey Dean Morgan's role on The Walking Dead as Negan and Negan's signature weapon, Lucille. Morgan notably portrayed John Winchester, the father of Sam and Dean, on Supernatural. Film The Walking Deceased *A spoof of zombie films. The main character is named "Sheriff Lincoln", a parody of Rick Grimes. Video Games The Last of Us *One of the houses that Joel, Ellie, and Bill come upon is almost identical to Clementine's house. *In the suburbs, there is a message on a wall reading, "Don't Open, Infected Inside." This is referencing the message reading, "Don't Open, Dead Inside" on the chained doors of Harrison Memorial Hospital. World of Warcraft *A quest is named "The Walking Dead", but has nothing to do with zombies. http://www.wowhead.com/quest=11268/the-walking-dead#. Payday 2 *Negan's baseball bat Lucille is available to use as the free community melee weapon "Lucille Baseball Bat". It was introduced after the announcement of Overkill's The Walking Dead, from the same develovers as Payday 2. It is notable to say that it's missing a chunk from the shot Carl Grimes fired at Negan in Issue 119. Zombie Pandemic *In Zombie Pandemic, it is possible to find a tank, a dead horse and blood stains near the stadium, referring to The Walking Dead. http://blog.zombiepandemic.com/Forum/tabid/65/aft/4462/Default.aspx *The CDC is also possible to find. http://blog.zombiepandemic.com/Forum/tabid/65/aft/4462/Default.aspx The Last Stand *In The Last Stand: Dead Zone is a unique weapon named Governor's Advantage. A possible reference to The Walking Dead. Dead Rising * In Dead Rising 3 and 4, you can get a bat that is referencing to Negan's baseball bat, Lucille. Fallout * In Fallout 4, you can get the bat called a "barbed swatter" which is another reference to Lucille from The Walking Dead. Books The Road *In a flashback, while the man and his wife discuss life and death, and she claims that they are "the walking dead in a horror film." Category:The Walking Dead Category:Browse Category:TV Series Category:Video Game Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:References